


Stay With Me

by WritingForEons



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForEons/pseuds/WritingForEons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the fact being, the fight between the Resistance and the First Order occurring tomorrow, Rey and Finn spend one more time with each other. Alone. In the Millennium Falcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut. Might not be the greatest.

Tomorrow would be the ultimate day. The end of days. The final battle between the Resistance and the First Order. There were two main people who found themselves involved in it. Scavenger and jedi Rey and Finn, respectively. They both were afraid. Both not used to war. Not so used to death. But they were afraid...together. Afraid of death, together.

Rey sat in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, alone and very late at night. She was pondering about her many thoughts about the events that had happened in the prior week. She had went from scavenging Star Destroyers on Jakku to flying the Millennium Falcon across the galaxy. It was a very wild week. The wildest ever since she was born. She grabbed her staff from the cold ground and ran her fingers on it, delicately. It's certain to fall apart soon, being very battle-worn.

“Can't sleep either?” Someone asks. She immediately spun around, ready to strike. She put down her guard, realizing it was Finn. He looked tired as well. But just like Rey, he couldn’t rest. The duo, very anxious about the following day.

“No.” She replies, resting her staff on her lap. Finn moved from the doorway and sat down in the seat next to Rey’s. The both of them stared out of the window into space. In their view was Hoth, an icy planet where the duo’s new companions have once been to. They both look outside, not speaking one word. The only thing you can hear was the control panel beeping quietly. Finn yawned loudly and stretched out. Rey could tell that he was troubled by the awkward silence.

“I think I’m going to try to sleep.” Finn says, stretching out his arms and legs. He rubbed his eyes and stood up from his seat. He looked at Rey one last time and started to walk out of the cockpit.

“Finn?” Rey says.

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay for just a bit longer?”

He stood there, dumbstruck. He wouldn’t expect Rey to say that. She was used to being alone. She was on Jakku ever since she was 5 years old and was used to having to help herself. She even began to realize that it was the first time she had asked someone to stay with her. And she didn’t feel like she needed to rely on someone. She just needed a friend.

Finn sat down next to Rey, not in the seat next to her, but right there with her. He had felt like he needed a friend with him as well. So they waited with each other. Just like what friends would do. They had waited for what was to come the next day. Rey had soon fell asleep, calmed by the stories of Finn’s childhood. Soon, she was awoken by Finn speaking. He was still where he was when she had went to sleep.

“I’ll always be there for you,” Finn says. He sounded like he was about to fall asleep. “Even if I die tomorrow. Because I love you. Ever since I’ve met you on Jakku.”

Rey waited for him to say more.

“Finn?” She called, leaning down to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. She pulled herself out of her seat and went into the Falcon’s lounge. There was a blanket on one of the chairs. She grabbed it and went back into the cockpit. She laid down next to Finn and covered both of them with the blanket. Finn's arms wrapped around Rey's waist and she didn't bother to push them away. She finally felt at peace. She felt something hard against her but had simply ignored it and went back to sleep.

 

* * *

Finn’s eyes open as soon as he hears banging on the cockpit’s door. He pulled his arms from Rey’s waist and got up. He was still surprised he was allowed to touch her. He pressed the button on the wall and the door opens. Finn is greeted by a shove to the ground by a stormtrooper. "How the hell did they find us?" Finn thought, a bit scared.

“The jedi and scavenger are here!” The stormtrooper shouts, gesturing the rest of his squad to come. Finn grabbed his lightsaber from his hip and sliced off the hand of the stormtrooper. He screamed in pain and Finn kicked him out of the cockpit. He scurried to his feet and pushed the button on the wall to close the door.

“We gotta go, Rey.” Finn said, shaking her and grabbing her staff.

"What?" She yawns, stretching out and getting up.

"Stormtroopers aboard. We need to get the hell out of here."

"Or we can stay here."

"What are you talking about?"

Rey grabbed Finn by his arm and pulled him down into the ground. He, once again dumbstruck, grabs Rey by the wrists.

“I have no idea what you did last night,” He says, “But you need to control yourse-”

Finn is immediately silenced by Rey, who placed her lips against his. He slowly lost his grip on Rey’s wrists, relaxed by her soft lips. She got onto and straddled him. Finn had a battle in his head. If he should or shouldn’t be doing this. After a few more seconds of Rey’s lips against his, he made a decision.

“Should we be doing this?” He muffles against her lips.

“I’m for it,” She muffles as well, “As long as we don’t get shot during foreplay.” Finn chuckled at her response.

“I was thinking the exact same thing. I’ll be right back.” Finn had got up and left the cockpit. As she waited for him to return, Rey placed the blanket from the lounge on the ground. “At least we won’t be cold during sex,” She thought, smiling a little. Finn returned a few minutes later, holding his lightsaber.

“We shouldn’t be bothered,” He smiles. “Now, where were we?”

“I was straddling your hips,” Rey begins. She began to walk seductively to Finn. “Our clothes thrown to the floor was most likely next.”

“How about we return to that?”

Rey pushed a button on the wall that had locked the door. “Yeah. We should.” Rey leaped onto Finn and there they were again, on the floor and this time on a blanket. Finn placed his hands on Rey’s hips and pulled her down closer to him. He placed his lips on her neck and planted kisses along it and she responded with a groan of pleasure.

“Why the fu-ah-fuck didn’t we already do this?” Rey whimpers as Finn begins to suck on her neck.

“I have no idea.” He replies. His hands roam down to cup Rey’s ass. She lets out a moan as he brings her closer to him and his erection rubs against her clit. Rey was a bit mad that she had waited until the day before they might die to have sex with Finn. She would sure miss him. And he would miss her. Finn was ready to give Rey a goodbye like no other one she had ever had.

“You know what?” Rey states.

“You’re thinking of skipping foreplay and straight into sex.” Finn guesses, pulling off his shirt.

“It was like you read my mind.”

Rey grabbed the bottom of her robes to pulled it over her head to reveal her breasts. Finn’s erection pressed against his pants, aching for release.

“I guess you like the view.” Rey smirks, gently pushing Finn back to the ground and straddling him once more. Her hands trail down his chest and gets lower with every stride. A few seconds, her fingers comes into contact with Finn’s hard-on and she strokes it.

“Rey, can we-” Finn begs, needing a release immediately.

“Yes.” She says and he sighs in relief. She lowers Finn’s pants along with his briefs. His cock springs free and slaps against Rey’s thighs. She’s never seen anyone so big and thick. She wants to feel him in her mouth but wants him inside her. Now. If they both survive tomorrow, they’ll be inseparable.

Finn lines himself up with her entrance. He looks into Rey’s eyes one more time, wanting to be sure that she wanted him.

“Yes.” She reassures and he nods. Finn spreads Rey’s legs and pushes himself into her. A loud moan is let out of her mouth. His hands grip her hips and he slowly pulls out and pushes himself in again.

“Fuck, Rey.” He grunts, placing his forehead onto her breasts. Rey wraps her legs around Finn’s hips and begins to feel a slow burn in her build up. As Finn thrusts, Rey pushes up her hips to meet his thrusts. His head raises up from Rey’s chest and traces his mouth to her ear. He lightly bites down on her lobe and she lets out a moan as he picks up his speed.

Finn lets out a small smile, liking Rey’s sound. Suddenly, he is slipping in and out of her, faster and harder.

“Oh god, Finn.” She moans against Finn’s neck. Finn hooks his hand to Rey’s leg and lifts it up, hitting her sweet spot almost every time. She yelps every time he gets the spot. Finn hits harder, skin slapping together and beads of sweat flying onto the floor. The heels of Rey’s feet press onto Finn’s ass. She chants his name as he buries himself to the hilt.

“Rey,” He breathes out. “I think I’m ready-”

Finn lets out a loud grunt as he stops inside her and spills himself into her. His grunt sends Rey over the edge, who screams out his name one more time. Her walls clench onto him, milking the rest of him out. He collapses onto her shoulder. The sound of the control panel is overrun by the couple’s panting.

After a few moments, Finn finally pulls himself. Rey immediately misses him.

“I love you so much, Rey.” He pants, pecking her neck.

“You’re so amazing, Finn.” She replies. “Never leave me.”

“I never will. I never will.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way!


End file.
